cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Scar
Scar, formerly known as Hasira, is a lion from the Lion King series. He is the brother of the king, Mufasa and the uncle of his son and prince, Simba. Envious of their position, he conspires to overthrow Mufasa and establish himself as king. He serves as the main antagonist of the original Lion King, and is one of the most pivotal characters in the series as it is his actions that are responsible for the events that unfold in the series. He is voiced by Jeremy Irons. Biography Scar was born as Hasira, and he and his brother, Mufasa were born to the king Mohatu, and they were groomed to be the eventual rulers of the Pride Lands. While Prince Mufasa was raised to become the king of the Pride Lands, Prince Hasira became the leader of the Lion Guard. However, highly envious and resentful of both Mufasa and Mohatu, Scar constantly abused his position and vented his frustration and anger out on the hostile enemies he faced while leader of the Lion Guard, ruthlessly bullying and intimidating others, to the point of bordering on torture. Eventually, Hasira engaged in a fight with a large and selfish lion who held a tight hold of the watering hole. It is here that Hasira receives the scar over his eye, and though weaker than his opponent, his aggressiveness allows him to outdo and kill the other lion. Since then, Hasira demands others, including Mufasa, to refer to him as 'Scar', to remind all others how he obtained his might. Scar grew well into his adult years, even taking a lioness named Zira for a mate. Since then Scar continued scheming against Mufasa, though they both continued fighting against hostile invaders of the Pride Lands, particularly hyenas. However, Scar became secretly in league with the massive hyena lead by Azizi, and he continued to find ways to supplant his brother and take the throne, as Scar had an insatiable greed to expand the Pride Lands and seize as much land for the kingdom, believing this to be the best way to make the kingdom great. His plans would come further into fruition with the birth of Mufasa's son, Simba, and the eventual successor to the throne. Scar would become even more resentful, and had to rework his plans to become king. As Simba became a teenage cub, Scar began manipulating the young lion, attempting to twist his mind into sharing Scar's ideas of expansion and challenging Mufasa, though deep down, Scar sought to be rid of them both, and it's most likely he was twisting Simba's mind to go against his father to add insult to injury as he went through with his plan to be rid of Mufasa. Scar tricks Simba into visiting an upcoming battlefield, deliberately having him disobey his father to do so. Scar then travels beforehand with Mufasa and other lions as they fight a fierce battle in the Serengeti, with Scar fighting several hyenas. Scar watched as Azizi closed in on Simba, but Mufasa saved his son and forced the hyenas to run away. As Mufasa took Simba back to Pride Rock, Scar met with Azizi and her clan, who are frustrated and demoralized with their recent loss. However, the charismatic and manipulative Scar greatly inspires the hyenas to follow him, and he then discusses with Azizi their plan to finally get rid of Mufasa and Simba. Leading them to a valley, seeing Simba having reconciled with his father, Scar once again manipulates Simba into arguing with his father, with the young cub even stating he can't wait for his reign to start before he then leaves with Scar, hurting Mufasa and giving Scar a sadistic pleasure knowing that those words would be the last thing Mufasa would hear his son say. Having placed Simba in the gorge, Scar orders Azizi and her minions to attack a large group of wildebeest, causing a stampede. Scar rushes Mufasa to the gorge, and as Mufasa fights off the hyenas and rushes in and rescues Simba, Scar watches over the whole ordeal, just waiting to strike. After Simba is rescued, Mufasa tries to climb back up, coming to the edge of the towering cliff, with Scar towering above him. Scar basks in his brother's helpless state, then slams his claws into Mufasa's paws, then in sadistic relish, Scar throws Mufasa back into the stampede, murdering him. Scar comes upon Simba mourning his dead father, and Scar proceeds to manipulate Simba that he is responsible for Mufasa's death, and further tells him to abandon his responsibilities and run away, just before he orders Azizi to kill the fleeing cub. As this goes on, Scar returns to Pride Rock and ascends to the throne, bringing in the hyenas to enforce his will. Unknown to him, however, Simba has survived Azizi's pursuit and is now living in a jungle with Shenzi and Kamari. Scar leads an incredibly oppressive, imperialistic and ruthless rule, hellbent on satisfying his thirst for conquest and seizing as much land as possible to add to his kingdom. However, while his kingdom grows, the plants, food and water begin to die out, due to all the food being hastily fed to his hyena armies in order for them to continue conquering. Scar continues easily manipulating all the lions into still following him, simply reasoning that they will find more food in new lands. However, Simba's friend, Nala, confronts Scar and pleads for him to listen to their grievances. However, Scar simply tries using his charm and intelligent manipulations on her, reasoning that he is simply making his kingdom strong and great, for he truly believes that the only way for the kingdom to be great is to conquer as much land as possible. However, when Nala still refuses to see his point of view, Scar loses patience with her, then taunts her and exiles her from the kingdom. Seeing the deluded Scar to be hopeless, Nala and another lioness named Sarifina search out and eventually finds Simba. Scar sends out Azizi and her minions to kill Nala, but Simba and Nala fight off the hyenas, in which Azizi is killed. Continuing to rule the Pride Lands, which continue to suffer to his delusions of thirst for conquest, Simba eventually returns and confronts Scar. Initially furious at Simba's return, Scar then begins trying to manipulate the lions against Simba, hinting at Mufasa's death and forcing Simba to admit his "responsibility". However, though shocked, the lions forgive Simba, knowing it was an "accident", as well as being fed up with Scar's deluded rule. However, desperate and furious, Scar still has the hyenas force the lions back while Scar then forces Simba off the edge of Pride Rock, the latter clinging to the edge as a lightning strike causes a wildfire all around Pride Rock. Noting the similarity of the situation in which Mufasa was killed, despite the lions attempting to help Simba, Scar prepares to do the same to Simba, but Scar then finally reveals he actually murdered Mufasa himself. Enraged, Simba leaps back up and attacks Scar, and then Simba and the lions begin fighting the hyenas in a ferocious battle. As vicious fighting rages on, Simba confronts Scar on the top of Pride Rock, and though Scar both demands to be spared, even blaming the hyenas for the ruin of the Pride Land, and even taunts Simba into finishing him off, Simba spares his uncle and demands that he leave, telling him the same words Scar used on him before. However, Scar then attack his nephew, and Simba and Scar fight in a vicious battle. Scar nearly overpowers Simba, but he is ultimately kicked off of Pride Rock, and Scar then plunges to his death in the raging wildfire below. Scar later appears often in Simba's nightmares, though once Simba learns to finally let go of his past, Scar appears much less to him eventually. Scar also had a son named Wivu with Zira, though he was disappointed with his son, so he handpicked an adopted lion named Kovu to succeed him shortly before Simba returned. Personality and Traits Scar was an extremely sadistic, manipulative, ruthless, mischievous and charming lion. He is very brutal and often sadistically toys with his victims and increases their pain and suffering as much as he can, such as trying to turn Mufasa's own son against him, mostly out of causing Mufasa emotional pain rather than trying to turn Simba into an asset, since he planned to kill both. He was extremely sadistic, often painfully harming as many as he could, causing as much pain and suffering in his victims as humanly possible and relishing in the twisted misery he caused. An extremely mischievous and intelligently charming individual, Scar was extremely manipulative and charismatic, very easily able to sway others and bring them to his side. He was incredibly playful in a more sadistic sense and he mostly behaved with sophistication, and polite calm, often charming others with his playfully witty attitude. He was very manipulative, being able to manipulate Simba well into his teenage years, convincing all the Pride landers and hyena clan to be at his side, despite the decline of the Pride Lands, and even managing to inspire another pride to carry out his will after his death. Scar was also incredibly narcissistic, believing that he should be a well loved and respected leader and have superiority over everyone else, and believing he alone could make his kingdom strong and great. Scar had a deluded and obsessive belief that he should control as much as possible, in order to satisfy his belief that he was superior to all others, as such, he became a very oppressive and ruthless leader, brutally enforcing his will onto others. Even despite his sophisticated cool and charming calm, which only masked something sinister, Scar did have an impatient nature and was unable to tolerate failure, even in the slightest. Ultimately, his opportunistic and deceitful nature lead right to his demise. Relationships Mufasa Scar absolutely hated Mufasa, resenting him for his position as king. As such, they have a very strained relationship, with Scar constantly belittling, insulting, taunting and even challenging him. Scar even tries to turn his own son, Simba, against him before he does away with them both, in order to add emotional pain towards his brother. Scar then conspires to kill Mufasa, triggering a wildebeest stampede and then he sadistically throws Mufasa in to his death. Even so, Mufasa bore no ill will towards his brother, even as a spirit after he was murdered. Scar, however, still loathed his brother, and wouldn't allow others to even say his name in his presence. Simba Initially, Scar got along well with his nephew, but truthfully, Scar resented and did not care about Simba at all. Scar also heavily manipulated and twisted Simba's mind to act against Mufasa's wishes, before hatching a plan to kill them both. When Simba returns, Scar tries to turn the lions against him, but even after Simba confesses his "responsibility" to Mufasa's death, the other lions continue supporting Simba and standing by his side, causing Scar to become aggressive and forceful. Once Scar reveals he actually killed Mufasa, Simba absolutely despises him, and they fight each other fiercely. Zira Zira was Scar's mate and wife, and they seemed to have a very caring and healthy relationship, albeit a rather cooperatively dark and lustful one at best. Zira seemed to be one of the very few others that Scar actually cared for, and Zira held a staunch loyalty towards Scar. Scar and Zira had a son named Wivu together, but due to Scar's disappointment in Wivu, he chooses an orphan cub named Kovu to succeed him instead. Zira continued showing great loyalty to Scar, and she kept this loyalty to the day she died, driving her insane. Sarabi Scar seemed to already despise Sarabi, constantly belittling and dismissing her concerns. Later, when Scar starts furiously reprimanding her for failing to capture more land for his kingdom, she tries to reason with him, only for Scar to reject her pleas, willingly allowing the Pridelanders to die than to lose his realization of his vision of a "great kingdom", then Scar furiously slaps Sarabi. Azizi Scar seemed to have a good, working relationship with the hyena leader, and he often worked well with her. They often conspired with each other and she willingly followed and enforced Scar's every order, even venturing out to the faraway jungle to hunt down for Nala. Mohatu Scar absolutely hated his father and resented him for what he believed to be him favoring Mufasa over him and choosing his kingly duties over spending time with him. This poor relationship with his father would contribute heavily to his malevolent nature later in life. Trivia Category:Lion King Category:Cimil's Disney Category:Villains Category:Animal Characters Category:Complete Monster Category:Sadists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Envious Category:Authority Category:Psychopaths and Sociopaths Category:Barbarian Category:Bigger Good or Bad Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Homicidal Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mischievous Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Magnificent Bastards and Guile Characters Category:Trickster Category:Master Manipulator Category:Sophisticated Category:Extremists Category:Destroyers Category:Mastermind Category:Egotists Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Traitor Category:Fanatics Category:Abusers and Bullies Category:Fascists Category:Control Freaks Category:Fighter Category:Incriminators Category:Usurper Category:Liars Category:Friend of the Hero Category:Mentally Ill Category:Frauds Category:Game Changer Category:Mind Breakers Category:Golddiggers Category:Communists Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy and Selfish Category:Heretics Category:Chaotic Category:Hunters Category:Cheater Category:Adulterers Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Lawful Category:Defilers Category:Enforcers Category:Conspirators Category:Terrorists Category:Deal Makers Category:Married or Parents Category:Omniscient Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Cowards Category:Assassin Category:Gaolers Category:Mongers Category:Murderer Category:Mutilators Category:Neutral Category:Obsessed Category:Old Characters Category:Master Orator Category:Anarchist Category:Hypocrites Category:Oppressors Category:Propagandists Category:Deceased Category:Provoker Category:Slavedrivers Category:Social Darwinists Category:Spoiled Brats Category:The Heavy Category:Torturer Category:War Criminals Category:Trap Masters Category:Xenophobes and Supremacists Category:Genocidal Characters